Flashback of a special Christmas
by bann531
Summary: Everyone is gathered at the Burrow, join Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Molly and George as they have a flashback of a special Christmas moment.


It has been several years since the war ended; the redheaded woman looked out the window as the snow continues to fall. She looked around the empty house that held many memories. The sound of the timer went off as she hustled to the stove and pulled out the pumpkin pie.

_Flashback_…

"_Fred, George leave your brother alone" she screeched at her two sons who had just set off another trap to scare their younger brother as she sat the pie down on the table._

"_Sorry mum" Fred said smiling as he walked towards the kitchen "I knew I smelled something" _

"_Yes you and your brother's favorite pie" she smiled at him then turned towards the sink to wash some dishes. "Now go get your sister and quit distracting me so that George can steal pie" she said turning around in time to take the newly baked pie from George._

"_Ah mum" George said _

"_Don't ah mum me, now go" she said swatting them out of the kitchen "and don't go…." But it was too late as she heard Ron scream one more time, she went running out of the kitchen as Fred and George took off running up the stairs…_

_End of flashback_

"Molly are you alright" Arthur said walking up to her as she turned and cried on his shoulder for a moment before pulling away, she looked down at the pie for a moment then smiled.

"yes, just thinking about the time when Fred and George were eleven and Ron was eight, they were back for the Holiday and had sat up another trap that scared Ron and tried to steal the pie" she said wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Yes so many memories with those two, speaking of George; he Angelina, Roxanne and Fred just arrived." Arthur said looking out the window to see a car pull up and George getting out while helping his two kids and Angelina as they headed into the Burrow. "Mum dad" he said hugging his parents as his family did the same.

"Pumpkin pie" he smiled as his mother smiled and he hugged her again.

"The others should be on their way" Molly said a moment later Charlie came walking in followed by Teddy, Victorie, their newborn baby. Percy, his wife Audrey and their two daughters came along as well. Neville showed up with his wife Hannah, and then Luna popped in with her husband and twin boys as well as Kingsley and Andromeda.

Hermione/Ron

"Ronald you don't need to make every light green" Hermione said as the car came to a stop.

"Why not" he said sitting his wand in his lap as he continued to drive.

"Dad said what the point of magic is if you can't use it" Hugo said from the backseat as Hermione glared at Ron.

"Don't listen to your dad magic shouldn't be used for everything, you both go to Hogwarts now I am sure you have been told that." she said smiling at both of her children who nodded.

_Flashback….._

"_Ronald where are we going" Hermione asked looking out at the road._

"_It's a surprise Mrs. Weasley" he said taking her hand into his as she blushed._

"_Our first Christmas together as a married couple" she smiled as they landed in a wooded area._

"_Yes and now close your eyes and take my hand; no peaking" he said taking her hand as they began to walk, a few minutes later they stopped. "Alright open" he said as she opened her eyes and noticed a white house with red shutters. _

"_What's this" she asked admiring the house._

"_Our new home" he said she smiled and he lifted her up in the air as he spun her around._

_End of flashback_

"Alright no fighting, and watch out for Freddy's traps" Ron said as they climbed out of the car at the Burrow.  
"I got the gifts mum" Rose said going to the trunk as Hugo joined her.

"What" Ron asked looking at Hermione who was lost in thought.

"I was thinking about our first Christmas together" she said as Ron took her hand.

"Yeah me too" he smiled as they headed into the house, they greeted family members Bill, Fleur and the rest of their family had come along as well.

Harry/Ginny

"I swear she takes as long as you do to get ready." Harry said taking a seat on the couch while waiting for Lily to come down stairs.

"Harry she's twelve" Ginny said taking a seat next to him.

"I know, she's growing up quick" he smiled "and she's just as pretty as you"

"Prettier" she said kissing him on the cheek.

_Flashback…_

"_The boys asleep" Harry asked looking up from the paper, while sitting on a chair in front of the fire._

"_Yes they are tired from seeing everyone" she said taking a seat on the arm of the chair._

"_Good, that means they will be sleeping in, it's been a long time since I have been able to sleep in" he said._

"_well you better enjoy sleeping in, because in about seven months you won't be able to" she said as he nodded his head and continue to read the paper before looking back up and looking at her._

"_What did you say?" he asked sitting the paper down on the table, _

"_That you should get all the sleep that you can, I am pregnant" she smiled, he got up lifted her into his arms kissing her on the forehead._

"_Merry Christmas" she said._

_End of Flashback_

"Finally" James said heading out the door,

"He's just mad because you beat his time" Albus said shrugging his shoulders as he headed outside.

"I am sorry, I lost track of time" Lily said coming down the stairs.

"It's alright sweetheart you look pretty" Ginny said handing her a jacket.

"Just as pretty as your mother" Harry said as she hugged him before heading out the door.

The Burrow was warm and cozy as everyone was laughing and talking about the past.

"Remember when Fred and I made that giant snowman" George laughed

"And I still got the blame for knocking it over" Ron laughed

"I actually did that" Ginny said

"Hey I remember you guys took my scarf and glasses" Percy added as everyone began to laugh.

Harry laughed with everyone as he looked around the house, they were smiling but the death of Fred still left a hole in the family. He looked towards the living room, it had changed over the years the house was extended after the war and when Arthur made more money. The family was gathered in the living room, Harry smiled thinking about the past, growing up with the Durselys he never had a good Christmas he had to sit and watch Dudley brag about all the toys he used to get, while he received an old pair of his uncle Vernon's socks. When he started Hogwarts that all changed, especially when he had a peaceful Christmas after the war with nothing to worry about.

_Flashback…._

_The Weasleys, Hermione, her parents, Hagrid, Kingsley, Andromeda, Teddy, Neville and his gran, Luna and her dad and Harry were all gathered at the Burrow for the first Christmas since the war ended. _

"_Harry we want to thank you, you're the reason we are standing here" Arthur said holding up his cup of eggnog._

"_I wouldn't be if it wasn't for your help, all of your help. Especially your help Ron, Hermione, and this goes to my parents and Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dumbledore, Snape, Moody and others who gave up their lives so that there could be a better future" Harry said holding up his cup as the room got silent._

_End of Flashback _

"Harry" Ginny said taking his hand

"I was thinking about our first Christmas after the war" he said

"Everything changed" she said as he squeezed her hand and they sat to listen to the rest of the stories.

Ron was looking at his family; Rose and Hugo were hugging his mum over the new scarfs that were knitted with their names in it.

_Flashback_

"_Ronald what's the matter?" Molly asked taking a seat next to him while placing cookies in front of him with hot chocolate._

"_I am just worried that's all" he said running his hand through his hair_

"_Hermione and the baby will be fine" she said as she started to knit_

"_Well that's what Harry told me, but Ginny never got sick or had to be on bed rest and its Christmas." he said_

"_All pregnancies are different, when I was pregnant with you I couldn't eat cookies at all" she said._

"_Really" he asked looking at her as she continued to knit while nodding her head. "You're not knitting sweaters"_

"_I decided to change it up a little, I will when Rose is born but I figured our family would like something different" she said as Ron shook his head._

"_What are you making?" he asked._

"_Baby booty's and a baby bib" she smiled._

"_And it's got her name on it" he said_

"_Yes it does, you're going to be a good father Ron now eat your cookies before they get cold" she said as he hugged her._

_End of flashback….._

Ron got up and walked over to his mother and hugged her "that's for all the sweaters and talks and cookies"

Molly smiled and handed him a gift as he opened it, he looked at it and noticed that he had gotten something different than a scarf or a sweater "Hermione gave me your old sweaters and I made them into one quilt" she said.

"Thank you" he said hugging her one more time.

George went up to his old room, most of it remained the same but some stuff was moved over the years. He lifted up Fred's old mattress and found an old book containing the spells and secrets that they had written in it for ideas for their joke shop along with a tin full of different candies and games.

_Flashback_

"_Who can we test these tongue toffees on" Fred asked as he and George were walking down the hallway during Christmas holiday during their fourth year._

"_I don't know, not to many people are here, and we can't use Neville this time, he went home" George said_

"_He's still recovering from our last candy that made your mouth stick together and he couldn't talk for a week" Fred said._

"_Percy will confiscate them then write a letter to mum" George said._

"_Who knows what trouble Ron, Harry and Hermione are cooking up, not to mention Ginny who's always writing in the diary." Fred said. They were walking by when the heard sounds in a nearby broom closet. The closet door flew open and Crabbe and Golye fell out._

"_What happened" Goyle asked_

"_We were eating then we passed out" Crabbe said. _

"_It had to be the cupcake" Goyle said_

_Fred and George looked at one another and smiled "hello guys" they both said at the same time._

_End of Flashback….._

"Dad" Freddy said coming into the room and took a seat next to George "thanking about Uncle Fred"

"Yes and the time we caused trouble at Hogwarts" he smiled putting his arm around his son.

"Well the swamp still has your name on it" Freddy said.

George smiled at his son, and looked at the candy in his hands "share these with some of your cousins" he said as Freddy took them and walked out the door.

"The star went out on the tree" Albus said while looking at the tree, they all got up to gather around it.

_Flashback_

"_Alright this is our first year of not using magic on the Christmas tree" Arthur said with a huge smile with his family gathered around._

"_Are you sure we put the lights on right?" Molly asked_

"_Of course muggles do this all the time they just wrap it around the tree" Arthur said._

"_I don't know dad something don't seem right" Bill said looking at the tree the lights still hanging off of it._

"_Well let's see" Arthur said he went behind the tree to plug it in but nothing happen, "well maybe next year" he said pulling out his wand._

"_Arthur you said no magic" Molly pointed to him._

"_Come on mum it might take hours before we figure out how to actually do it muggle way." Charlie said._

"_alright" she said within seconds the tree was decorated the right way "alright Ron time to put the star on…Ron" Molly said again looking around, she looked at Ginny who sat next to Bill then went looking for Ron. Percy was on the couch reading a book, "where are those three" she said out loud._

"_Molly" Arthur said she turned around to see that Ron was wrapped up in Christmas lights with a bow on his head. She heard laughing and footsteps from two floors up. "Fred George" she screeched as they came walking down stairs._

"_Well we wanted to decorate" Fred said coming downstairs_

"_So we used Ron" George added._

"_Someone's got to shine bright" Fred said "and I know I won't"_

"_Go sit next to Percy and leave him alone, so that we can get the star on the tree and turn on the lights." She said pointing to the couch._

"_Can I do it" four year old Ginny asked._

"_Of course dear" Molly smiled as her children got up and gathered around the tree._

_Arthur lifted Ginny up as she placed the star on the tree and Molly hit the lights._

"_Yay" Ginny said clapping her hands "can we keep this star forever" she asked_

"_As long as it lights up" Molly said holding her hand as the family sat staring at the tree. _

_End of Flashback…_..

"Years ago, several of us came together as one big family, we made it tradition to remember those we have lost, may the memories of them continue to stay with us" Harry said as the room got quiet.

"come outside" Lily said a short time later, as they rushed outside, the snow began to fall but they also noticed stars up in the sky, that were shining bright and it seemed like it was shining down on them.

"These stars will always stay lit." Molly said holding Ginny's hand like she had done years ago.

Arthur looked over at his family, he knew Molly was trying to keep a smile on her face but she was still saddened by the death of Fred especially over the Holidays. From Bill to Ginny and all of his grandchildren and new great grandchild he couldn't be happier. He grabbed Molly's hand that looked over at him and nodded her head "he's shining bright".


End file.
